mvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Night of the Living Toys: Zombie Mode
ZOMBIE MODE If you thought that your toys coming to life was kind of freaky, then you should probably stop reading now beacause.... Zombies have invaded the MicroWorld! Battles between zombies and uninfected toys will be waged in the brand-new Zombie Mode. -ZOMBIE TEAM- At the beginning of a match, random players will be turned into Master Zombies. Their objective is to infect other players, switching them to the zombie team. Zombies are equipped with special melee weapons and also have a speed boost ability, so good luck outrunning them! speed boost ability, so good luck outrunning them! -TOY TEAM- Uninfected players must work together to fight off the toy zombie hordes and eliminate every single one of those unholy creatures. To give players a fighting chance, power weapons will spawn randomly throughout the map. Keep an eye out for the Firestorm, Blizzard, Falcon, and Flash Minigun! This update was released on 5/4/2011 Gameplay Zombie mode starts with all players spawning at a different location. Each player starts with 0 ammo for everything except for the rifle. Ammo capsules are spread around the map, but more spawn when the infection clock ticks down. Then, 1-3 players are randomly selected to be zombies, this depends on the amount of players currently in the game. During the game, uninfected players fend off, run away, or more likely hide, from zombies. Also, Zombie Weapons spawn throughout the match with an announcement to all players that it has spawned. Upon the close of the match, players are then rewarded on how many zombie kills (worth major points) they have, deaths, infections, and how many times they survived. Figure Tactics To try and escape from the zombies and hold a stand on your own before you become infected and turn into a brainwashed, plastic-thirsty toy, there are many different tactics you and the other figures that are unaffected can use to avoid certain death. Most commonly, on different maps you will find small ledges or areas that you can traverse in order to gain higher ground that will require some effort or jumping to reach. Make sure that when you go to these places you have your melee weapon equipped in order to perform a double jump. Pick up some ammo and go to one of these places, equipping a weapon of your choice. I suggest using your gatling gun, while still preserving your ammo as opposed to firing all around. A good strategy is to wait for the zombie to try and reach you, doing the same jumping maneuvers that you used to get to your station and as he jumps fire at him, knocking him off balance and onto the ground. You'd be surprised how long it can take them just to reach you, and then with a bit of practice you can jump off and avoid them for an extra few seconds. Another good tactic to avoid being eaten is to move around to a isolated area away from harm and stay there until the round ends. You can crouch using ctrl to conceal yourself better. It's not recommended to do this at the start of a match as people can see where you are before they turn and come find you, following where your nametag used to be. You can take advantage of this by moving to a separate hiding spot each time someone turns into a zombie. Hiding for the last quarter of a match could mean the difference between a win or a lose. The final tactic takes a lot of skill, and is a risk in itself seeing as you never know where a zombie may or may not appear. Look for a power weapon and use it against zombies, killing them, for some major damage! Several power weapons will appear in a map after about 15 seconds of the first infection, usually in consistent places, so you know where to look although these can chance depending on the circumstances. For some extra zombie slaughtering points, use this in combination with the first tactic, going to a hard-to-reach area and picking off the evil toys one by one. Points Rewarded 1 point: Winning a round, Figure Kill. 3 points: Zombie Kill (either the "Boss" zombie or a regular zombie). 5 points: Occasionally, if you use the "Flash" weapons then you will get 5 points for killing a zombie. Trivia *This mode marks the debut of elemental weapons. It is unknown if there will be more in the game. *Exclusive weapons were made only for use in this game mode, these are variations of the normal 6 weapons (excluding melee) with added features and more damage. *Been rumors that in the future NQ games will create more zombies, Kai, Naomi and Knox do not have their own zombie character yet. More -Zombie Mode Screenshot Contest- To celebrate the zombie invasion, MicroVolts is hosting its very first screenshot contest. How to enter? It's simple, just submit your best Zombie Mode screenshot to events@microvolts.comand we'll choose our favourite 3 submissions. Prizes: 1st Place - 30 day weapon + 7 day weapon (player's choice) + Forum Title 2nd Place - 30 day weapon (player's choice) + Forum Title 3rd Place - 7 day weapon (player's choice) + Forum Title More details about this contest here! (Note that these events were completed shortly after this update) Click HERE to get back to the '''Updates '''page